I'd Lie
by Bella Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: It's 7th year, Voldemort is gone, and Draco helped the Light. Everything's fine and dandy, but what does Hermione REALLY think of Draco? And why doesn't he or anyone else know?


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling hence, therefore, ergo I do not own Harry Potter. I am not Taylor Swift so I don't own the song either. Wow...I really _am_ nobody.

I wanted to start on a long story but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. The italics are the lyrics, which is what Hermione's thinking. Hope you enjoy!

**I'd Lie**

~In the Heads Dorm Common Room...~

"Irony," Draco smiled as the portrait opened to reveal Hermione reading a book on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down.

Hermione looked up as she felt the other side sink. "Hey. Why do you look like you're out of breath?"

"You'll never guess what just happened," Draco told her. "Actually, maybe you will, since now that I think about it, it is kind of predictable. While walking back here after that meeting with Snape, Pansy saw me in the dungeon hallway."

_He tells me about his night._

_I count the colors in his eyes._

"Well that can't be good."

"You're telling me. So as usual, she squealed like a pig being slaughtered and threw herself at me - and let me tell you, she weighs like a pig, too. Then she started talking about how our parents are really happy that we're getting closer - as if! And that she just knows our parents are planning our engagement as we speak. Something about keeping the lines pure. I guess they still haven't moved on from all that pureblood crap," Draco continued. "Well, even if I wanted to, I don't think Pansy will let go and give me the chance to even _look _for someone else. She'd probably attach herself to my hip if she could."

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

"Oh, it can't be that bad. I'm sure after you graduate your parents will let you have some say or control over what you want to do."

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_But if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

~In Potions class...~

The room became stuffy as steam rose from 20 cauldrons.

"Now that you've finished your respective parts, I want you to partner up with someone from the other group and combine your components together," Snape told his students.

Draco looked around trying to find Hermione. He may have changed his views but he still doesn't want to work with Gryffindors if he can help it. Hermione was the only one he could tolerate. Luckily, she was looking at him so it wasn't hard to catch her eye. He walked over to her.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

"Why were you staring at me?" Draco asked her jokingly. "Was I stirring the potion wrong?"

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

"Don't worry," Draco continued, smiling. "Your grade is safe with me. I made sure that I did everything correctly. Besides, I'm better at you in Potions anyway. I should be the one worrying."

"You wish," Hermione smirked. "I just wanted to make sure I worked with you since all the other ones from your house are brain-dead."

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never lets nobody see him cry_

_I never let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_But if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

~in the Common Room again...~

Hermione looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. No matter how she tried, she just couldn't tame her hair. She gave up and continued buttoning up her shirt. She looked up as the door suddenly opened.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," Draco smiled apologetically. But instead of leaving, he just stared at her.

"I'll be out in a minute," Hermione said flustered. "I'm almost done."

"Oh..oh of course yeah...sorry!"

Hermione smiled as he hurriedly left. A few moments later she heard the strains of a guitar playing as Draco waited for his turn in his room.

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My Gosh, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My Gosh, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

"I'm done!" Hermione called out as she walked out of the bathroom.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_But if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

Draco smiled to himself when he heard her. He continued playing his guitar. "And I could tell you," he sang softly to himself. "Her favorite color's blue. She loves to argue, oh and it kills me. She dances in the rain, she has her father's eyes. But if you ask me if I love her...I'd lie."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Yes, the characters are OOC but it _is_ just a short song-fic. Oh, and I know Draco doesn't have a sister but let's just pretend he did 'cause it's in the song xD. Please review so I'll know what you guys think!


End file.
